Eco de amor
by Lory Backon
Summary: Después de todo las palabras ente ISaka y Asahina sobraban , las miradas y las caricias hablaban por ellos . Esto paso después de Tres diarios y una mente incierta!
1. Las palabras desgastadas

Hace un frío horrible ... Ya es diciembre de nuevo y salir a trabajar así tan de noche es un fastidio ! La falda es tan corta que me deja por visto en demasía . Al parecer ese idiota no quiere dejar nada a la imaginación .  
Para cuando llego a mi lugar , ya hay bastante actividad , es viernes y los negocios casi cierran excepto los bares , tomó mi puesto mientras sacó un cigarro .  
\- Aimi-san , buenas noches!  
\- Sorata -san buenas noches !  
Un amable comerciante de verduras y arroz que conozco desde que fui a parar a esa esquina , me saluda , un anciano muy amable realmente !  
Ya he dejado de ser el que era antes de hace un año . Cuando le vi en la tele y bese su imagen . Eso ya es pasado ahora me llamaba Aimi . Ya no queda a nada de Ryūichirō Isaka. Ahora sólo era Aimi , una desconocida sin pasado que trabajaba en uno de los barrios más bajos de Tokyo .  
Tres o cuatro clientes por semana me eran suficientes para pagar mis cuentas de licor , anfetaminas y cigarros !  
Había decidido no regresar a mi pasado , al fin y al cabo era sólo eso mi pasado y no quería cargar con el .  
Esta noche esta marcada con sangre para mi . Las demás chicas se han acogido más o me la buenos clientes , usualmente yo tomó los mejores pero está noche parece diferente . Cruzo los brazos debido al frío y taconeo a ver si con un poco de movimiento se mitiga . Un asunto deportivo color negro se ha aparcado cerca , está hablando con una chica de nombre Minami . Ella es madre soltera así que supongo está bien se quede con ese cliente , si viene a preguntarme le daré una tarifa más cara para que ella se quede con el .  
Nada! Al parecer ese deportivo sólo buscaba una dirección , seguro busca algún burdel . Ahí sale más caro debido a las cuotas de sacar a las chicas y devolverlas además a mi nunca me aceptarían en un lugar así y es por ello que me toca trabajar en la calle .  
La mayoría de mis clientes no son de dinero , alguno que otro traen carros pero no tan finos como ese así que supongo no se perdió nada ! Este pensamiento me hace feliz .  
Ya son casi la media noche y nada ! Lo único que ha caído es un frío enorme .  
-Aimi ... Me voy , hoy seguro no caerá nada ! Cuídate !  
\- si! Ve con cuidado Minami !  
\- Hai!  
Ella tiene un pequeño que le espera , yo ... No se podría decir que ese infeliz fuera alguien que me esperase , lo que quiere es el maldito dinero . Desde que lo despidieron por acosar a una empleada como me ha fastidiado , hasta me incómoda pensar en lo que el es ... No! Que horror !  
Una figura viene tambaleándome hacia mi .  
\- Aimi ... Mi amor... !  
Vaya lo último que necesitaba era que ese borrachín de la colonia , viniera ! Y ahorita que estoy sólo ! Bueno no es como que los clientes no sepan que soy hombre o algunas de las chicas de aquí pero este imbécil!? No!  
\- veté!  
\- no! Quiero una muestra gratis !  
\- no soy beneficencia !  
\- cuanto?  
\- que quieres ?  
-sexo!  
-5000 yenes  
\- que te la metas a la boca? Y la chupes como ninguna !  
-2500 yenes  
\- un beso !  
\- 100 yenes  
\- toma !  
Le doy un beso en la mejilla sudada.  
\- listo!  
\- que?  
\- ya! Ese es el beso de 100 yenes !  
\- perra! Dame mi dinero!  
\- no! Yo me lo gane .  
\- no! Perra me prometiste un beso!  
\- te di un beso !  
\- no es cierto ! Me estafaste y si no me das por lo que he pagado lo tomare ..  
Este me toma por la barbilla y lo propino un empujón , se tambalea pero al final conserva el equilibrio y se dispara contra mi en una bofetada que voy a parar al suelo y mi peluca teñida de Rubio sale disparada .  
\- maldito maricon!  
Me enderezo aún en el suelo y le miro furioso !  
\- te voy a cortar el pene, maricon!  
-eres un imbecil acaso no sabías que era hombre?  
\- por supuesto que no! Pero ahora si te va a ir mal !  
\- haz lo que quieras ! Idiota!  
Este saca una navaja y se me lanza en un intento torpe por enterrármela cuando alguien se opone a su avance y le manda a volar de un empujón . La figura alta de cabellos castaños está vestida en un hermoso y fino traje sus zapatos se ven tan relucientes . En si es compilación de un buen gustó fino.  
\- lo siento pero no puedo permitir que lo toque . Le pido se retiré !  
Esa voz ... Me duele... Me va a quebrar los tímpanos ! Esa voz ... Mis ojos se abren como platos mientras el borracho sale corriendo .  
Oculto la cara en las piernas si. Importarme que se me vea . Se quien es pero no quiero mirar por que me duele !  
\- Isaka -san ! Levántese ...  
Hundo la cara en las rodillas tratando de pensar que es una alucinación como tantas otras y en voz queda digo :  
\- desaparece ! Veté ! Desaparece! Es una alucinación ! Si! Eso es! Sólo un reflejo!  
Su suave mano toma mis mejillas y levanta mi rostro . La luz que nos ilumina me parece muy fuerte aunque se que es muy tenía por que lo demás está oscuro. El se ha puesto en cuclillas para mi.  
\- Isaka -san ! He venido por ti !  
No puedo decir nada , subo mi mano y le toco la mejilla ...  
\- dios! Debo estar muy loco ya! Es tan real ...  
\- Isaka san, no soy una alucinación .  
-no!  
-ven! Te ayudo !- dice mientras se incorpora y me extiende la mano .  
Su perfume , su voz , su piel ... No ! No es una alucinación ... Es el ... Es Asahina ! Me hago un ovillo y comienzo a llorar .  
\- Isaka - san estas bien te duele algo?  
\- veté!  
\- no!  
\- veté! No me mires!  
\- por?  
\- por favor ! - le digo llorando .  
\- no me la vas a poner fácil verdad ?  
Sigo hecho un ovillo cuando siento sus brazos uno por debajo de mis piernas y otro detrás de mi cintura y boom! El me alza en brazos .  
\- que demonios haces ? Imbécil bájame !  
\- te llevo a casa !  
\- no! Bájame !  
-no!  
\- entonces gritare por ayuda!  
\- haz lo que desees!  
Este me deposita en el deportivo que había visto antes y pone los seguros luego se mete y arranca como endemoniado .  
\- Asahina déjame ir por favor !  
\- no!  
\- por favor ! No quiero meterte en un problema!  
\- en que problema podría meterme Isaka-san?  
\- yo! Yo... Ya no soy el de antes !  
\- yo tampoco ... Me corte el cabello y lo peine diferente ...  
\- en serio? - le miro y no me lo parece .  
\- Hai!  
\- Ahh Asahina no es tiempo de eso es tiempo de ...  
Este da un enfrenon enorme y salgo disparado contra la parte de adelante del vehículo .  
\- idiota ! Conduce con precaución ya me golpee por tu maldita culpa !  
\- lo siento Isaka -san!  
-le pego con el bolso y este me toma de la barbilla y me planta un beso enorme . Mi corazón se siente desbocado , estoy mareado , me desvanezco !  
\- Isaka- san estas bien?  
\- idiota ! Si si! Es sólo que ...  
Mi estómago responde por mi ... Que pena!  
\- vamos a un restaurante !  
Este acelera y me voy derecho a la pare de atrás está la dome contra los asientos.  
\- idiota! Que te acabo de decir?  
\- lo siento Isaka -san- dice con una risita .  
Vamos a un drive -thru y me pido casi media carta ... El sólo un café .  
Después vamos a un hotel de paso para comer ... Que gracioso ...  
-que es gracioso?  
\- ah?  
\- por que ríes Isaka -san?  
\- ah no nada ... Es sólo que has venido a un hotel a comer alguna vez?  
\- no! Está es la primera!  
\- jajajaja ves?  
Su cara no mostró felicidad , que tío tan aburrido!  
\- vaya no vas cambiado en nada !  
\- te dije que me corté el cabello y lo peine diferente !  
\- pfff pues te estafaron !  
\- en cambio tu eres otro!  
-que quieres Asahina!  
\- que regreses!  
\- no puedo!  
\- por?  
\- mírame !  
\- aún eres tu!  
\- no!  
\- Isaka-san...  
-no! Además tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver ... Tu etas con alguien más ...  
\- ah si quién?  
\- el doctor sonrisa bonita cara de idiota!  
\- Nowaki?  
\- ese! Tu me mandaste a volar!  
\- no!  
\- si , si lo hiciste !  
\- no! Tu supusiste eso! Siempre Isaka-san tiene conclusiones que apresura ! Nowaki es un amigo y gracias a el voy bien pero Isaka san fue por lo que salí ! Cuando tu madre me dijo que desapareciste tuve el valor para salir a buscarte y luego leí esa agenda y ...  
\- basta! No puedo y no voy a regresar ! Ahora soy otro!  
\- no te voy a dejar ir !  
\- Asahina ...  
\- tu familia te necesita ... Tu madre está preocupada y la empresa...  
\- todos están mejor así ! Además la empresa tu la llevas muy bien!  
\- pero no es mi empresa ni mi familia!  
\- vaya! Que mal agradecido mi mama te quiere como a un hijo!  
\- y la adoro también, pero mi única familia es Isaka-san!  
-Asahina!  
El se levanta y me encierra entre sus brazos .  
\- Isaka -san no me castigues más ... Tus huellas siguen en mi ... Mi cuerpo te extraña ... No quiero seguir así!  
\- Asahina no me hagas esto ! Necesito olvidarme de todos ! Incluyéndome de ti!  
\- entonces olvida esto...  
Me besa y sube la maldita falda , me dejo caer sobre la cama ... Sólo un maldito beso y ya estoy caliente maldición! Sus manos bajan mis bragas de mujer y encuentran mi sexo . Mi pecho agitado por mi corazón y entonces el traza una ruta de mi boca hasta mis hombros en besos . Estoy muy excitado . Luego su boca baja hasta mi ombligo donde el inserta su lengua y esto me hace lanzar un gemido . , con sus manos toma mis piernas y las sube , siento su boca en mi sexo ... Me pierdo... Sólo puedo es y bar mi corazón u sentir su boca deliciosa y como sus manos buscan dilatarme . Esto lo había soñado cada día desde que nos veláramos y ahora era mejor que en mis sueños . Sentí como levantó mi cadera y me dejo ir toda la fuerza de sus embestidas , una tras otra ... Mi cadera las soportaba y las agradecía , su mano se encargaba de mi sexo y su boca volvía a la mía .  
\- te amo Isaka!  
\- no! No me lo digas !  
\- te amo! Te amo demasiado Ryūichirō Isaka !  
No podía contener el llanto y le bese .  
Cuando acabamos era la madrugada . Sabía que no me podía dar el lujo de quedarme con el ... Entre nosotros ya estaban desgastadas todas las palabras y no había más que decir así que fingí sueño , el tiernamente me arropo y dijo que terminaría una última vez en el baño . Asentí e hice la pantomima de bostezar y cerrar los ojos .  
En cuanto este se metió al baño tome mi bolsa , su cartera , mi falda y la chamarra y salí huyendo .  
Llegue a casa por la mañana , había corrido descalzo y luego camine toda la madrugada , ningún taxi quiso hacerme parada . Mis pies estaban molidos , la falda era un desastre y aún sentía el fuego de su piel .  
El estaba en casa ...  
\- así que toda la noche con un cliente eh?  
\- que madrugador!  
\- cuanto traes maricon?  
Era cierto , no había sacado nada de dinero pero traía la cartera de Asahina . La esculque mientras me cambiaba en el baño ... Maldición sólo 500 yenes ? Ah lo olvidaba , manejaba tarjetas de crédito! Salí con una bermuda, una playera y ya sin pintura en la cara .  
\- no hubo más! -le aventé el dinero.  
\- acaso crees que soy imbécil!? Crees que me voy a tragar que estuviste toda la noche afuera y sólo sacaste eso?  
\- estuve ahí parado no me jodas -dije tirándome en el sillón .  
\- mentiroso! Fui a buscarte ! Me las pagaras !  
El sé me fue encima y comenzó a golpearme . Pero a mi ya no me dolían sus golpes , lo que me dolía era haberlo visto de nuevo ...  
Para cuando acabo y salió a gastarse el dinero me dejo tirado en la sala con el ojo morado e hinchado ...caí en un sopor y cuando desperté estaba en la oscuridad del departamento ... Aún me dolía... Me dolía Asahina ... No dejaba de pensar en el , sus huellas se habían quedado en mi piel , su rostros estaba grabado en mis pupilas ... Podía ver su sombra ... Mi memoria lo traía una vez más ! Me deje llevar por el llanto , necesitaba una pastilla ... Pero ninguna droga lo había sacado de mi ...  
\- Asahina ... Asahina ... Un poco más!


	2. Lo que queda entre to y yo no alcanza

Ese maldito taxista imbécil ... Me ha dado tal paliza ... No se en que punto me va a dejar caer ... Escucho como abre la puerta del carro de mi lado y me da tremendo empujón aún con el auto en marcha .  
\- maldito pene flácido!  
Le grito antes de ir a estrellarme contra el concreto . Eso me dolió y mucho! Vera si lo vuelvo a ver !  
\- Isaka-san ! Estas bien?  
\- ah?  
Que hace aquí... Maldición!  
\- que haces aquí?  
\- acaso creías que desaparecer un par de días me iba a alejar de aquí?  
Había dejado de venir a trabajar para evitar que el pudiera volver a encontrarme . Había cambiado unos metros el lugar y mi horario y aún así el me había encontrado .  
\- veté Asahina!  
\- no!  
Miro mis piernas raspadas ... Carajo!  
\- ese idiota te hizo eso verdad?  
\- es un cliente!  
\- maldición no hables así!  
\- eso es! Si no te gusta veté !  
\- no me iré y lo sabes !  
\- entonces has lo que se te de la gana...  
El me toma en brazos de nuevo y directo al deportivo negro .  
\- Asahina ! Déjame ! Tengo que trabajar...  
\- si tanto quieres trabaje te llevare a marukawa ! No eres una maldita puta!  
Enciende el carro y en cuanto acelera de nuevo me voy de boca .  
\- carajo que no conduzcas como loco!  
\- lo siento Isaka -san.  
\- imbécil!  
\- si tienes hambre hay comida para ti ahí atrás .  
Miro varias bolsas de repletas de comida de mis restaurantes favoritos . La verdad tengo bastante hambre y comienzo a comer ... Dios es magnífico!  
El se dirige al hotel de la vez pasada y cuando entramos arranca con llave.  
\- y eso?  
\- no te dejare ir .  
Me siento en la cama y continuo comiendo. El me mira y sonríe ...  
-te amo...  
\- ah?  
\- te amo! Y te quedan muy bien las minifaldas!  
\- cállate idiota! - checo mi pierna ... Está bastante raspada y comienza a doler .  
El se levanta y llama al servicio para pedir un botiquín médico bajo el pretexto de que se ha cortado con algo . Enseguida tocan la puerta y el atiende mientras yo continuo comiendo .  
Cuando al fin término me tiro en la cama y el se sienta junto a mi .  
\- Ahhh estoy tan lleno ... Que mal me está dando sueño!  
\- entonces duérmete ... Te curare !  
Toma mi pierna y me sube la falda .  
\- ja! Alto ! Que crees que haces ?  
\- curarte!  
\- si seguro!  
\- vamos no planeó hacer otra cosa Isaka -san si te quedas así se te puede infectar !  
\- mmmh -me vuelvo a recostar y continúa .  
Siento el ardor cuando pone la gasa con alcohol en la zona ya limpia.  
\- Ahhh eso arde !  
\- si lo se!  
\- bien que bueno que lo sepas -me levantó y le golpeó la cabeza .  
El termina la curación y se sienta a mi lado .  
\- Isaka -san tienes que regresar!  
\- no! Ya habíamos hablado de eso !  
Me toma por la barbilla y hace que nuestras miradas se encuentren.  
\- Isaka .. Mírate! Estas en los huesos ...  
\- hay crisis financiera eso es todo .  
Me arranca la chamarra y deja mis brazos al desnudo.  
\- que demonios crees que haces?  
\- mira nada más te inyectas drogas verdad?  
\- no!  
\- Isaka?  
\- no?  
En un momento de ira el se levanta en una posición defensiva y su voz retumba .  
\- no me mientas maldición!  
Por instintos cubro del miedo , ya que me recuerda a Shinoda cuando endurece y me tiro al piso y me cubro .  
\- Isaka ... No! No quise...  
El se hinca a mi lado y me abraza .  
\- Isaka ... No quise asustarte perdóname ! Estas temblando ...  
\- déjame ... - le susurro.  
Este me abraza y me pega a el. Su abrazo es firme.  
\- déjame !  
\- quién te ha golpeado ? Quise te ha hecho daño ? Dímelo ! Te prometo que nunca más tendrás que temer de nuevo!  
\- déjame...  
\- no! Nunca más!  
Me rindo ... No puedo más ... Me aferro a su pecho y aprieto su camisa con los manos ... No sólo es llanto es coraje ...  
\- no puedo regresar Kaoru perdóname ... No puedo !  
\- por?  
\- por que el buscara la manera de joder! A ti o mi familia ! Incluso a la empresa ! No puedo ... No puedo... Lo único que me ayuda es este dolor físico , así que por favor pégame ! Pégame Kaoru ! Así ya no se tire más dolor!  
El me besa la frente y con sus brazos me levanta y me lleva a la cama .  
\- te amo... Y nunca , nunca nadie más te hará daño me escuchaste?  
\- no! Pégame Kaoru! Te pierdo y eso me duele ... Por eso necesito no sentir ...  
\- tranquilo ...  
\- Kaoru... Pégame !  
Comienzo a golpearle , la rabia me domina y el me sujeta en un abrazo y se recuesta conmigo.  
\- tranquilo! Isaka ... Aquí estoy! No me iré ...  
\- pégame ... Por que lo que queda de nosotros no nos alcanza ...  
\- shhhhh! Duerme !  
Pronto acabo cansándome y entre sus brazos me i vadee una paz abrumadora y caigo dormido ...  
La luz del sol me despierta sobresaltado .  
\- estas bien Isaka-san?  
\- donde estoy?  
\- a salvó conmigo!  
\- necesito un trago...  
\- te pedí un café y leche ...  
-quiero un trago no un desayuno infantil!  
\- no tengo licor lo siento!  
Me levantó a buscar mi bolso y me doy cuenta de que traigo una pijama de algodón de hombre puesta.  
\- que... Paso?  
\- yo anoche te quite esa ropa y la cambie por una más a doc a un señor empresario como tu!  
\- Asahina... Donde dejaste mi... La ropa?  
\- la tire !  
\- quuuuueeeeeee? Estas loco ? Shinoda me va a matar !  
\- quién es ese Shinoda?  
\- nadie ! Ve por mi ropa y tráeme algo de beber!  
-No haré eso !  
\- Asahina obedéceme!  
\- lo siento pero no!  
\- Asahina!  
\- no necesitaras más esos trapos . Tu eres un señor empresario no una ...  
\- una puta?  
\- no dije nada de eso!  
\- pero lo ibas a decir ... Asahina ...  
Me siento en la cama , supongo que tengo que acabar con esto aunque eso signifique arrancarme el corazón !  
\- ah! - suspiro- acabe la con esto ... Asahina no voy a regresar .  
\- por!? Acaso ese tal Shinoda te amenazo !  
\- es más que eso... Sí regreso ... El dolor es demasiado para todos, por mi culpa te hirieron y estuviste en un hospital entre la vida y la muerte y luego en el psiquiátrico.  
\- pero ahora estoy bien!  
\- si pero yo ... Yo no podría permitir que por mi culpa estuvieras mal, se perfectamente como soy , se que no soy favila y siempre causo problemas a todos en especial a tu persona! Asahina tu amor me duele demasiado y para no hacerte daño a ti o a mi mismo ... No voy a regresar , no regresare ... Y además ... Voy a terminar contigo! Te voy a sacar de mi corazón .  
\- Isaka-san!  
\- no !  
\- ahora ... Déjame ir !  
Me paro y busco mi bolso necesito una pastilla ...  
-que buscas ? Anfetaminas?  
\- ah! Que?  
\- las tire por la mañana!  
\- maldito imbécil! Que hiciste que?  
\- no me importa que tonterías pienses ... No te voy a dejar !  
Me le lanzo a golpes , y este me detiene las muñecas con una facilidad asombrosa .  
\- por que demonios esculcas mis cosas Asahina imbécil!  
\- por que alguien se llevo mi cartera el otro día! Sabe Isaka -san quién fue?  
\- ah?  
Eso me hizo parar y entonces me enfurruñe en la cama .  
\- si es el dinero lo que quieres te lo devolveré , no era tanto!  
\- no me interesa el dinero Isaka -san!  
\- bueno las credenciales siguen intactas !  
\- tampocoo eso! Me interesa Isaka -san!  
Este me acorralo en la cama y comenzó a besarme ... Yo podía huir de un imagen de Asahina pero no de su toque no de sus besos . Esa situación me está a poniendo el peligro .  
\- que haces ?  
\- amarte!  
Sus labios se metían en la cuenca de mis hombros pasaban por mi clavícula afilada y bajan hasta mi pecho . Muy tarde para reaccionar Isaka idiota! La parte de abajo de la pijama cedía a te sus manos. Y mis piernas se abrían para ceder ante sus manos .  
Esta vez no hay preparación . El entra directo ! Duele y se siente tan bien ... Esto es la combinación perfecta ... Voy perdiendo la razón y me dejo llevar . Estocada tras estocada , como podré decirle adiós si esto es mi vida . Si por mi fuera lo tendría adentro el resto de mi vida . El toma mi sexo y lo masajea una y otra y otra vez. Sus besos , sus caricias , cada estocada , sus manos ! Me vengo !  
Busco su boca para alié garle de ella pero siento sus labios en mis pezones que delicia! Una y otra vez . Me vengo una y otra vez! Caigo rendido ante el sueño .  
Para cuando despierto es ya la tarde . El esta sentado e impecable frente a mi.  
\- donde estoy?  
\- a salvó!  
\- ah es cierto ... Que me has traído aquí!  
\- estas en descontento con este lugar ! Quieres que vayamos a una Sheraton?  
\- quiero que me dejes ir !  
\- no!  
\- Asahina ...  
\- no me puedes terminar por que tu cuerpo sigue correspondiendo al mío!  
\- ahora ese es mi trabajo!  
\- Isaka-san le ruego no haga bromas de eso!  
\- por ?  
\- por que no es gracioso!  
\- a mi si me lo parece . Acaso te doy asco por que me acuesto con más personas!  
\- nunca me darías asco... Pero ...  
\- pero?  
\- no soporto que alguien más te haya tenido! Me da rabia!  
\- vaya y uno creería que no sientes celos ! El gran Kahoru Asahina eh? Quién lo viera !  
\- basta ! En la mesa está la comida!  
Me acerco con curiosidad y veo otra bolsa de comida de uno de los mejores restaurantes , al lado de esta está una bolsa con la marca de mi diseñador .  
\- y esto?  
\- ropa adecuada!  
\- por favor entiende!  
\- entienda Isaka -san! Si aún no le he llevado a la mansión es por una cosa ... No quiero que sea contra su voluntad y luego escape ! Quiero que reaccione y vea las cosas con claridad !  
\- entonces nunca saldremos de aquí! No pienso regresar .  
\- entonces aquí nos quedaremos !  
\- vamos Asahina! Tu tienes que regresar a la empresa!  
\- no regresare si usted !  
Me tiro en la cama ... Necesito una pastilla .  
\- quiero licor !  
\- no !  
\- quiero una pastilla!  
\- no!  
\- cualquier medicina !  
\- no!  
\- Asahina vas a matarme !  
\- no! Te vas a desintoxicar !  
Mi furia comenzó a hacerse latente , necesitaba una anfetamina , alguna droga que me sacara de mi.  
Mi revuelco en las cobijas .  
\- Asahina !  
\- mande!  
\- por favor ! Dame algo ! Aunque sea alcohol!  
\- no!  
Me pongo más iracundo y me le lanzo a golpes .  
\- maldito bastardo quién te crees?  
El me detiene de nuevo las muñecas e intento patearle pero en un movimiento rápido me enreda los brazos y me sujeta .  
\- maldito Sueltame !  
\- cálmate Isaka. -san!  
\- calmarme? Tu me sacaste de tu maldita vida y ahora vienes como si nada a que regrese? Me quitas el sueño ! Me quitas el hambre! Me quitas la esperanza y ahora a hasta mis píldoras! Mejor mátame !  
-este me abraza más fuerte. Y me levanta hasta que se tira conmigo en la cama.  
\- discúlpame Isaka -san no era mi intención hacerte daño. . Te prometo que lo reparare uno a uno!  
\- veté al demonio! Suéltame !  
El me mira fijamente y le grito en la cara.  
\- que me sueltes !  
El obedece y me volteo boca abajo. La desesperación me mata .  
Caigo dormido ... No puedo hacer más !  
Despierto por la madrugada ... Tengo mucho frío. El esta sentado frene a la pequeña mesa ... Los malditos dientes me castañean.  
\- Asahina ?  
\- si?  
\- que haces?  
\- te observo!  
\- no piensas dormir?  
\- no!  
\- por ?  
\- estoy recuperado el tiempo perdido sin verte!  
\- que estúpido !  
\- no lo es!  
\- si lo es!  
-tal vez...  
\- Asahina?  
\- si?  
\- tengo mucho frío!  
El se acerca a mi y me mira hecho un ovillo y temblando . - permiso! -dice seriamente y coloca su mano en mi frente .  
\- que haces?  
\- verifico si tiene temperatura !  
\- que estúpido!  
\- no lo es !  
\- si lo es!  
Este me besa la mejilla . Y luego repone .  
\- si tiene temperatura ! Le duele algo más?  
\- todo ! Asahina?  
\- si?  
\- necesito mis pastillas ! Por favor !  
\- no!  
\- Asahina ... Dame algo por favor!  
Este me quita la pesada colcha de encima , el frío se intensifica , luego me quita el pantalón de la pijama .  
\- Asahina no es momento de ...  
Que tipo! Yo congelándome y el pensando en sexo , el se recuesta a mi lado y me abraza.  
\- cuando alguien tiene fiebre no puede permanecer arropado . Si aumenta la temperatura aumentara la fiebre ! Es por eso que debe quitarse las prendas .  
\- Asahina ... Me muero dame algo!  
\- lo siento Isaka-san pero no !  
Por la madrugada es peor ... La ansiedad me mata , Asahina sigue despierto .  
\- ne... Necesito ir al baño!  
\- Hai!  
Me levantó, estoy excesivamente sudado ... Cuando entro al baño comienzo a buscar algo ... Necesito cualquier medicina . El botiquín ... Mínimo tendrá aspirinas ... Nada! Estoy furioso y la ansiedad comienza a tomarme preso .  
\- maldición!- grito al tiempo que me doy duro contra el espejo del baño . Una vez , dos veces , entonces entra Asahina de inmediato .  
\- que pasa?  
\- necesito algo ! Dame algo maldición ! Asahina tu estas para servirme no para joderme ! Te odio ! Te odio ! Esto es tu maldita culpa , no quiero seguir así ! Quiero ir a casa !  
Me tumbo en el suelo y comienzo a llorar .  
\- quiero ir a casa !  
\- ahorita?  
\- no! Idiota ! Veté! Te detesto!  
\- Isaka -san!  
\- veté !  
El se hinca para revisarme .  
\- no puedo irme  
\- por?  
\- estas aferrado a mi camisa !  
\- ah?  
Mi mano está más que grabada en su camisa .  
\- estúpido Asahina!  
\- vamos Isaka -san , hay que regresar a la cama ! Tengo que curarte !  
Me talló los ojos , ahora veo dos Asahinas ... Me vuelvo a tallar los ojos y a lo lejos escucho su voz ...  
\- Isaka-san? Isaka -san está...  
Una bruma me rodea ... Caigo en un vacío total !  
Para cuando desperté vi que había luz , el cuarto estaba iluminado en su totalidad , era más pequeño de lo que pensaba . Me levantó y miro que tengo otro pijama puesto . Parece bastante fina la tela ...  
\- Asahina?  
Nadie!  
Corro a la puerta pero veo que está cerrada con llave ! Maldición Asahina listo!  
Me vuelvo a la cama ... Sé de sobré que su plan ha sido pulido con tanta inteligencia que es inútil que me ponga a buscar algo de medicamentos o alcohol! Tomó el control de la televisión y la enciendo , en realidad no veo nada en particular sólo quería sentirme acompañado . Escuche la llave de la puerta y sentí un terror horrible ... Cuando le vi aparecer en la puerta ...  
\- Isaka-san está despierto? Está bien?  
\- ah? Si... Supongo...  
Este puso las bolsas que traía en la mesa y me abrazo . Parecía muy preocupado .  
\- Asahina ... Estas bien?  
\- ahora si! Siento haber tardado tanto pero fui por el desayuno y había mucho tráfico !  
\- desayuno!  
\- si supongo que por que es Navidad las personas se agolpan en las calles!  
\- ah! ...quueeee queeeeee? Navidad dices?  
\- Hai!  
\- cuanto tiempo ha pasado ?  
\- siete días y hoy es el octavo ...  
\- que?  
\- Isaka -san estas bien?  
\- pero ... Pero...  
\- estuviste muy enfermo , la desintoxicación te tuvo con altas fiebres en la cama y lo que te hiciste en la cabeza no me ayudo mucho . Incluso tuvo que venir el médico ! Delirabas ...  
\- aewwwwww! Que dije!?  
\- que me amabas! Querías que estuviera a tu lado !  
\- mentira !  
\- es cierto ! -lo grabe -mira !  
Tenía una grabación de mi voz diciendo " Asahina... Asahina ... Te amo! Quédate conmigo por favor! "  
\- awwwww desaste de eso idiota!  
\- no!  
\- por que no!  
\- por que es mi nuevo ringtone para cuando me llames!  
\- te lo prohíbo! No de chiste! Te lo ordeno elimina esa grabación!  
\- no! Es mi teléfono o y yo le pongo el ringtone que quiera!  
\- awwwwww Kaoru !  
Comienzo a aventarle en su cabeza todos las almohadas que tengo a la mano y este las esquiva con facilidad mientras va por las bolsas de la mesa . Se sienta a mi lado y me las ofrece .  
\- a ver... A ver ...  
La puerta suena y el acude un par de empleados entran y yo me cubro con las cobijas ... Me causa demasiada ansiedad que me vean y puedan reconocerme .  
Se escuchan los muebles ... No me atrevo ni a mirar .y si alguno de ellos fue un cliente alguna vez?  
Cuando escucho que se retiran me destapo y veo que se han llevado la mesa occidental y en su lugar han instalado un kutatsu.  
\- pero...  
El se acerca a mi me besa la frente y me dice al oído .  
\- feliz Navidad isaka-san!  
Su voz ... Su voz es un eco de lo que más amo en el mundo.


	3. Desde mi pecho el sonido de tu voz

No recordaba ninguna Navidad anterior , incluso ni siquiera recordaba la última Navidad pero está había sido inolvidable ... Desayunamos en el kotatsu luego miramos televisión abrazados y descansamos un rato. La comida y luego me si un baño delicioso ! Casi me quedo dormido si no es por que el entro y me saco de la bañera ... Esta vez no tuve que pedirle que me sacara ... Me solté dio que lo hiciera por cuenta propia. Luego nos tiramos a descansar y el saco una agenda ... Estaba repleta de mi letra ... No me acordaba que había escrito pero el me leyó todo la parte de diciembre... Había escrito un pensamiento para cada día del año ! Dios que flojera haber escrito tanto! Luego me quede dormido y desperté para la media noche ... Absolutamente me lo cene ! Me como a Asahina a besos ! Realmente me sentía tan bien ! Era la mejor Navidad definitivamente !  
Ahora vamos en el deportivo negro ... No se a donde me lleva pero se ha tomado la molestia de todo , me ha vestido con un traje azul oscuro y una camisa blanca . Es un traje hecho a mi medida , lo sé por la forma de las costuras , seguro basta te caro , el lleva el automóvil a una velocidad muy segura , muy diferente a otras veces .  
Por un azar misterioso un algo nos toca a unas cuadras de donde trabajo como puta .  
\- Asahina ... Tengo sed !  
\- aquí tiene Isaka-san !  
El me ofrece una botella de agua .  
\- quiero te de frambuesa ...  
\- cuando lleguemos a la mansión!  
\- ahí hay un combini ve y cómprame uno.  
\- no !  
\- entonces voy a vomitar !  
\- caray! Está bien ...  
El baja y pone el seguro de las puertas y sube los vidrios .  
\- que haces ?  
\- soy precavido , es una zona peligrosa !  
Corre al combini y en cuanto desaparece por la puerta busco mi maldita salida.  
Lo único que me queda es el quema cocos . Es pequeño pero es lo único que se encuentra abierto , me quitó el saco y comienzo a deslizarme a través de este . Uf quién dice que las comidas navideñas no engordan? Me tomó un poco pero salgo y me doy a la fuga . Por suerte conozco este barrio . Corro por las entrecalles y escucho a lo lejos que el grita mi nombre .  
\- Isaka-san! No huya!  
Muy tarde me subo por una escalera de emergencia y tomó otra salida luego doblo a la izquierda y me meto en una de las ciudades perdidas . Sé a donde puedo ir !  
\- ah? Si ? Que desea?  
\- Minami ... Soy yo... -Digo avergonzado - Aimi !  
\- Aimi? -su cara es de completa sorpresa. Luego ella hace una mueca y me reconoce - Aimi-san! Pasa!  
Su casa es de cartón y lámina , uno de sus pequeños sale a verme .  
\- mama? Quién es este hombre ?  
\- nadie , amor ve a comer !  
El niño se mete tras de una cortina y ella me invita a sentarme en un banco que parece se va a caer.  
\- vaya Aimi-san estas... Diferente ! -ríe  
\- lo siento pero necesito un lugar donde esconderme , un hombre me persigue!  
\- es Shinoda?  
\- no! Mmmh recuerdas al hombre de hace algunos ... Varios días que traía un deportivo negro !  
\- vaya ! Si muy caro ! Pero ... Como es que te persigue ?  
\- pues ... Yo ... Yo lo conozco ...  
\- en serio? Vaya ... - me miro y exclamo sorprendida - vaya! Si eres tu!  
\- ah?  
\- ese hombre siempre preguntaba por tu!  
\- siempre?  
\- no era la primera vez que venía ... Cada mes venía una semana completa y a todas nos preguntaba por un chico de tus características físicas ! Pero nunca creo que fueras tu! Incluso nos ofrecía dinero por buscarte ... Pero acaso ese hombre es malo!  
\- ah? Y como es que ...  
\- bueno como tu siempre conseguías cliente antes nunca lo viste , a veces era tu descanso y el venía !  
\- Minami... El ... El...  
Decidí contarle todo , bueno casi todo , le dije que mi familia era de empresarios y que yo era un empresario aunque no le dije de que , le dije que Asahina era mi asistente y le conté lo que le había pasado y después lo que había hecho para escapar .  
\- tu le amas?  
\- ah? no, no, yo soy chico jajajaja como crees?  
\- vamos Aimi- san jajahA que crees que me puedes engañar ! Tu amas a ese hombre ! Y no te juzgo no está mal ! Siempre y cuando sea amor es válido! Es hermoso ... Creo que es algo muy fácil Aimi-san . Si lo amas ve con el , ya no huyas !  
\- pero Shinoda!  
\- no es Shinoda a lo que temes... Temes a salir lastimado pero sabes es hermoso poder sentir con esa intensidad , no seas baka de sobra sabes que con ese poder económico Shinoda no te podría tocar ... A propósito si yo fuera tu no regresaría ! Vi a Shinoda muy enojado y borracho ... Seguro está vez si te mata!  
\- ah? No! No el nunca...  
\- que crees que no sabemos todas que el te pone semejantes palizas? Vamos sólo ignorantes no idiotas ! Aunque debo de confesar que nunca me imagine que fueras un chico tan apuesto!  
\- ah? - el color se me sube al rostro y ella ríe.  
\- bien ! En fin, creo debes regresar y retomar tu vida ... Al lado de ese hombre , cosas malas siempre sucederán pero debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos al lado de las personas que amamos ! Y sobre todo ... -ella tomó mis manos y me dijo con una seguridad - debes arriesgar te , el corazón está diseñado para soportar más de lo que creemos ! Te maravillarías de todo lo que somos capaces de hacer...  
Asentí ... Sabía que tenía la razón pero... Aún tenía miedo ! Pase el resto de día con ella y sus pequeños . Un niño pequeño de 4 años y una pequeña de apenas un año . Esa noche me quede en su casa .  
\- como se llaman tus hijos ...  
Le pregunte justo antes de irme ...  
\- el es Ryu ... Es el más grande ! Tiene cuatro ... Y la pequeña es Kaoru .  
\- Kaoru? ...  
La pequeña era una hermosa niña de color miel. Su cabello era castaño claro y rizado .  
\- son de diferente padre ... El padre de Ryu era el amor de mi vida pero lo mataron los pandilleros y el padre de Kaoru era un cliente del que hace años me enamore ... Un hombre rico extranjero que cuando se fue sólo me dejo a mi pequeña . Aunque pareciese que mi corazón se hubiera foto desde la muerte del padre de Ryu , he aprendido a soportar ...  
Me había quedado prendado de sus ojos miel , casi amarillos . Camino a casa de Shinoda ... Tengo que enfrentarle . Entro al departamento y ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo vivir así! El lugar es un basurero en serio! Hay cucarachas corriendo por todas partes y cuando llego a la recámara le miro.  
\- hasta que apareces ! El dinero! Mira nada más ... Otra vez te ves tan deseable ! Que te ocurrió?  
\- nada! No traigo dinero!  
\- entonces sabes que te espera!  
\- Shinoda ... Me largo!  
\- bien ve a trabajar pero dudo que alguien te contrate con esa ropa !  
\- no! Me voy a casa!  
\- tu no puedes irte !  
\- si puedo! Te deseó suerte y si tratas de hacerme una pasada sabrás de lo que soy capaz!  
\- bien ! Entonces tendré que enseñarte de nuevo quién manda !  
Giro para verlo y este se me va encima a golpes , no me dejare está vez ! Le intento frenar pero sus puños dan contra mi cara . Uno más contra mi mandíbula y le aviento con las piernas . Este me toma del pantalón y de los cabellos comienza a azotar mi cabeza . Una y otra vez , me giro y me asesto un golpe ...este se enfurece y me revienta lo primero que tiene encima . Pierdo ... Pierdo la maldita consciencia  
Despierto en la oscuridad ... Me duele todo !  
Intentó moverme pero no puedo , estoy atado a la cama y amordazado . Intento zafarme pero el aparece en la puerta .  
\- Isaka ... Ahora es mi turno de mostrarte de lo que soy capaz ...  
Saca un palo de madera y comienza a golpearse la mano en señal de advertencia .  
\- no digo que esto no te va a doler , por que si que te va a doler , pero lo vas a disfrutar ...  
Una lluvia de golpes me cae encima y ni siquiera gritar puedo ya que la mordaza ahoga mis gritos . Luego de tal paliza el comienza a tocarme desesperadamente ... Y sin previó alguno me inserta el palo en mi entrada ...  
El dolor es insoportable y cuando voy a desfallecer este me dice :  
\- mira ... Sabes quién es este hombre?  
Maldición ! Que estúpido fui ... Las credenciales de Asahina que estaban es su cartera ...  
\- si te desapareces otra vez lo mato! Entendiste amor mío!  
Asentí y me revuelco del dolor... Había sido un estúpido pero cuando no...  
Al día siguiente el no me desata ... Ni al siguiente ni al siguiente no se cuantos días pasan así . No siquiera puedo moverme ... Sólo estoy atado .  
\- voy a ir a una entrevista de trabajo amor mío! Así que no te muevas de ahí ! Está bien? - dice en tono de burla - alguien tiene que conseguir dinero no lo crees? Regreso pasado mañana !  
Intento decirle algo pero la mordaza me lo impide . El se acerca y me la quita.  
\- por favor desátame , tengo que ir al baño !  
\- puedes hacerte ahí! De cualquier manera ya lo has hecho! Mira nada más como mojaste el colchón !  
\- por favor ! Tengo hambre ! Y me duele todo!  
\- shhhh! Calla deja de chillar como niña ! No que muy hombrecito? Jajajaj bien no te voy a desatar hasta que recuerdes como comportarte ! Eso lo hubieras pensado antes!  
\- por favor !  
El me vuelve a poner la mordaza y sale de la habitación .  
Que hice... No hay esperanza ... No puedo arriesgar a Asahina y ahora ?  
Lo único que hago es dormir e i tentar no enloquecer ... Desde mi pecho ... El recuerdo de su dulce voz ... De la Navidad! Asahina! Ven por mi!  
\- Isaka-san!  
Levantó la cabeza y el está en el marco de la puerta ... -Caray lo que menos necesito ahorita es otra alucinación!  
\- no soy una alucinación Isaka-san!  
\- bien estoy perdiendo la razón ...  
\- aquí está ... - dice a alguien que está afuera de la puerta - por favor le ruego no se asome !

El sé acerca a la cama y con prontitud comienza a destarme .  
\- tranquilo Isaka-san!  
\- Asahina? En verdad no es una ilusión? - siento su toque y aún no puedo creerlo.  
\- tranquilo ya casi término! - mis pies ya están libres y el se acerca a la cabecera a intentar cortar los nudos . Es real !  
\- veté Asahina ... No me mires ! Soy un asco ...  
Este me voltea a ver con esa expresión de seriedad me toma por la barbilla y me besa.  
\- no diga esas cosas tan absurdas Isaka -san!  
Me libera al fin e intento incorporarme pero me es imposible ... Veo mi reflejo en el espejo de enfrente . Ese hombre me ha dado semejante paliza ... Uno de mis ojos está cerrado y morado . Mi boca partida ... Los moretones de mi cuerpo no son morados si no negros .  
Miro a Asahina ... Su cara es de rabia .  
\- ese imbécil ... Te hizo esto verdad ?  
Sus puños tiemblan ...  
\- tranquilo! Ahora veté ! Yo estaré bien!  
\- lo voy a matar ! Te juro que lo voy a matar !  
\- Asahina! Si el te encuentra te mata ... Sabes cuando robe tu cartera el encontró tus credenciales .  
\- pues que venga que me estoy cansando de esperarle! Maldito Shinoda !  
\- ah? Le conoces?  
\- no! Pero mande investigar en cuanto desapareciste la última vez ! Y todas las pistas me llevaron aquí . Además una de tus amigas me ayudo ...  
Me cubre con una manta y entonces ella entra .  
-Minami-san?  
\- estaba muy preocupada Aimi!  
\- gracias! Pero tienen que irse !  
\- no me iré ... A menos que tu vengas conmigo!  
\- por favor! Si Shinoda regresa los mata !  
\- me importa poco! Que venga ...  
Intento pararme pero las piernas no me responden muy bien.  
\- por favor Aimi-san sal de aquí ! Vámonos!  
\- está bien ! Pero sólo saldremos a platicar ...  
Entre Minami y Asahina me ayudan a ponerme un vestido y unos zapatos de corte bajo que es lo único disponible . Me amarro el cabello y me pongo un sombrero de ala ancha y unos lentes oscuros .  
Asahina le hace una indicación a Minami y esta sale enseguida en que el y yo vamos a un café.  
\- o te vienes conmigo o lo mato!-  
\- Kaoru... Por favor!-enciendo un cigarrillo  
\- crees que no me voy a defender?  
\- Kaoru ...  
\- el te metió ese palo verdad?  
\- como lo sabes?  
\- la sangre en la cama ... La sangre ... Tu preciosa sangre ! O te vienes conmigo o lo mato aunque me encierren en la cárcel por años !  
-ah-suspiro-tengo miedo de que algo te pase ... Entiende , ahí si me volvería loco ... Ese hombre es más peligroso de lo que parece .  
El toma mi mano y yo exhalo una bocanada de humo .  
\- lo siento Asahina ...  
Me paro y me retiro ... Que estupidez ! Se que el es mi felicidad pero temo más a Shinoda .  
Escucho el deportivo tras de mi y lo ignoro .  
\- entonces te seguiré hasta que regreses conmigo!  
Sigo mi camino y entro a un combini. Al menos se que en lugares transitados no se atreverá a hacerme un escándalo .  
Tomó un carro y busco algo instantáneo ...  
\- que demonios haces aquí?  
Esa voz ... Volteó y miro a Shinoda frente a mi .  
Este me tumba de un bofetón y voy a dar directito al pavimento.  
\- no te había dejado ya en tu lugar? Cómo escapaste? ... Bueno no importa ... Ahora si vas a aprender cariñito!  
Este me lanza su puño y cierro los ojos . Pero no pasa nada .  
Abro los ojos y veo su alta y elegante figura deteniéndole .  
\- lo siento pero nunca más lo volverá a tocar ! Y además tengo que cobrarle lo que le ha hecho .  
Shinoda avienta la botella de licor que traía en las manos y Asahina en un movimiento rápido me toma de la mano y hecha mi peso a sus hombros sujetándome por las piernas , mis gafas y mi sombrero se caen .  
\- que haces? Maldición ! Se me ve todo!  
\- eso está bien para mi Isaka-san!  
Comienza a correr y sale lo más aprisa del combini. Detrás de nosotros sale Shinoda . No soy consciente de que pasa , sólo se que mi trasero está siendo observado por todos y que huimos de Shinoda pero corriendo ...ya que el carro lo hemos dejado atrás hace ya varias cuadras !  
\- que maldición pretendes ! Bájame!  
Este dobla una esquina hacia una callejuela y se queda esperando .  
La calle me parece familiar .  
\- Hey bajame ! Bájame te lo ordeno!  
\- tranquilo Isaka-san! -dice este dando palmaditas a mi trasero .  
No alcanzo a ver pero es y yo su voz .  
\- así que aquí quieres que te mate Kaoru Asahina!  
\- aquí se va a acabar todo Shinoda-san !  
\- devuélveme a ese marica y te dejo ir!  
\- Isaka. -san es mío y esa no es la forma de referirse a alguien  
\- ese no es alguien ... Es algo...  
\- lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo !  
\- bájame ! - digo e intentó patalear . Su mano sostiene más firmemente mis piernas , mientras escucho a Shinoda reír .  
\- vaya ! Tu si que eres un hombre ... Lástima que estés enamorado de esa basura !  
Asahina me baja con cuidado y me da su teléfono .  
\- se bueno! - me dice en un tono amable , me besa la frente y alborota mi cabello .  
-comencemos !  
Entonces toma carrera y sale disparado contra Shinoda . Mi corazón ... Asahina ! Tu nombre ... Cada palabra ! No!


	4. Todo lo que fue de los dos!

Todo había pasado tan rápido ... La sensación me era tan familiar... Yo sostenía su mano en la ambulancia . Lo bajaron rápido y se lo llevaron de inmediato a la sala de operaciones . Mi vestido estaba completamente bañado en sangre . Sangre de el y de ese bastardo de Shinoda !  
Me siento en la sala de espera ... Mi memoria comienza alumbrar lo que había pasado .  
Asahina se había enfrascado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Shinoda y el iba victorioso . Sus golpes eran más certeros y duros . Shinoda fue a parar al suelo cuando dos tipos salieron a ayudarle . Malditos! Yo quería meterme pero Asahina me lo prohibió . Los dos tipejos se fueron contra el y entonces sabía donde había visto eso... Esa noche ... Salí del bar borracho esos jóvenes me asaltaban el intervino y lo hirieron por eso Asahina no salía y tuvo que internarse ... No permitiría que le volviera a pasara algo así que le desobedecí y salí al quite por el .  
Ambos éramos mi capa dr hasta que Shinoda me dio un descontinuación en la espalda y caí de bruces . Carajo! Asahina fue a mi encuentro quitándose a uno y otro de encima ... Esa era la misma calle ! Como había pasado esto? Shinoda tomó un palo y me lo iba a dejar caer cuando Asahina me protegió con su espalda . Este sonó como si algo se quebrara . Mire hacia arriba y su cara era de dolor . Me pare y me fui directo contra Shinoda , logre asestarle un par de golpes cuando este me tomó de la garganta y apretó fuerte levantándome .  
Asahina corrió a ayudarme y los otros tipos le interceptaron pero el en dos movimientos de judo les llevo al suelo. Enfilo su puño hacia la cara de Shinoda y este salió volando . Me tomó de la mano y de nuevo hecho todo mi peso a sus hombros ya no proteste sabía que era inútil . Muy tarde ! Nos había cerrado el paso otros pandilleros , eran cinco más !  
Shinoda se levantó y comenzó a reír ...  
\- crees que no tengo conexiones ? Acaso crees que soy un tonto?  
\- bajame Asahina !  
Este no hizo caso y corrió a depositarme en un contenedor de basura que había y lo cerro con cerrojo .  
\- maldición! Sácame de aquí! Asahina! Entonces escuche ... Era la policía? Que pasaba ... Se escuchaban muchas voces ... Patee con fuerza y golpee !  
\- sáquenme ! Sáquenme!  
En un ruido ensordecedor escuche tres disparos ! Dios ! Asahina!  
\- sáquenme ! Sáquenme ! Por favor !  
Alguien abrió el compartimiento y me apresure a salir . La escena era un caos . Asahina estaba herido ... Tenía una navaja en el costado ! La policía estaba ahí! Seguía recorriendo la escena con terror y vi a Minami en el suelo tendida bajo un charco enorme de sangre !  
\- quién es usted ? Que hacia allí dentro?  
\- mi nombre es Ryūichirō Isaka...  
Lo siguiente fue que corrí al lado de Asahina , el aún vivía a diferencia de Minami .  
\- gracias a dios estas bien ! - dijo y enseguida llegaron los paramédicos . La escena se volvió borrosa ... Una nube de lluvia y cintas amarillas con la leyenda " no cruzar policía " de un momento otro vi mientras subían a Asahina como cubrían el cuerpo de Minami con una sábana .  
Ahora me encuentro en la sala de espera ... No puedo pensar otra cosa que no sea ... Asahina ... Minami-san perdóname ! Una canción suena en algún lugar de la sal. ... Esa canción ... La música ... Las lágrimas me brotan ... Carajo! Es como la voz de Asahina ... Una canción tras otra sólo de eso hablan ... De el ... La letra deja de ser una composición de palabras para pasar a ser su nombre . Asahina ! Te curaste ... Para volver a la misma situación .  
La madrugada cae lentamente y un doctor sale a buscarme .  
\- familiares de Kaoru Asahina -sama!?  
Me levantó y acudo .  
\- ha perdido mucha sangre , esa navaja rompió muchos conductos pero veremos si una transfusión funciona por ahora estará en terapia intensiva . Si la transfusión funciona se recuperará , si no sólo ...  
Me tapo la boca tratando de ahogar un gemido .  
\- le sugiero o abrigue esperanzas , el hospital tiene la suficiente sangre para la transfusión pero es la política de el hospital pedir otras cinco donaciones , le sugiero busque donantes !  
\- lo puedo ver?  
\- unos minutos ... Debe de pasar a llenar también los formatos .  
\- Hai!  
Paso a verle ... Se mira pálido y sin vida ... Su pulso es casi insípido .  
\- Kaoru ! Perdóname ! Por favor ... - me tiro sobre su cuerpo - estas tan cerca u tan lejos ... Pero no te puedes marchar ... No te puedo perder Kaoru!  
Se que me aferro sólo a un reflejo ... El reflejo de un cuerpo tendido en esa cama .  
Entonces su voz se viene a mi mente "cosas malas siempre sucederán pero debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos al lado de las personas que amamos...debes arriesgar te , el corazón está diseñado para soportar más de lo que creemos ! Te maravillarías de todo lo que somos capaces de hacer... "  
Minami-san ... Me levantó y se que es tiempo de tomar o más bien retomar a Ryūichirō Isaka .  
Salgo a llenar el formulario . Luego un policía me intercepta para tomar mi declaración , le digo que le daré mi declaración pero que quiero ir a mi casa , le explico quién soy y se ofrece a llevarme a la mansión .  
Cuando entro toda mi familia esta reunida , al verme mi madre se me lanza en besos y abrazos . Les pido un momento y subo a ducharme y cambiarme . Bajo con un traje fino y con un aspecto agotado pero impecable . Ese maldito vestido lo meto en una bolsa de basura y le pido a la servidumbre lo queme . Rápidamente comento a mi familia que Asahina estaba en el hospital .  
\- bien ! Quédate aquí, yo me encargare ...- dice mi padre con voz firme  
\- no! - respondo - Kaoru es mi asistente , mi amigo y además el se arriesgó por mi . Yo debo estar a su lado!  
\- Ryūichirō !  
\- me voy!  
\- hijo-continuo mi madre y me sigue hasta la salida de la mansión.- cuídate ... Regresa y dale un beso a Kaoru -chan por mi...  
\- madre ...  
Ella asiente y dice:  
\- creías que no lo sabía?  
Le abrazo y sigo al policía .  
Mi declaración decía que había permanecido secuestrado por Shinoda-san y que entre Minami-san y Kaoru-san me había rescatado , que no se había dado parte a la policía por que querían evitar arriesgar mi vida . Declare en contra de Shinoda , que había salido herido y habían tenido que amputar le una pierna .  
La policía me dejo tranquilo y comencé a buscar a los donantes ... Ofrecí 50000 yenes por donante válido . En lugar de cinco lleve diez donantes al día siguiente .  
\- como está el doctor?  
\- bien ! Afortunadamente es muy fuerte y paso la noche bien ... Si sigue así y le damos otras 48 hrs más lo bajaremos a piso.  
Mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos fueron a reunirse conmigo .  
Me hicieron preguntas y contestaba de acuerdo a la versión que le daba a la policía .  
Mi padre se mostraba preocupado . Mi madre me abrazaba y llenaba de besos . Luego llegaron los padres de Asahina y al escuchar que había pasado la noche bien y que posiblemente lo bajarían a piso se alegraron un poco . Mi padre trato de convencerme de que me retirara a descansar y alguien más se quedaría como la vez anterior pero me negué ! Y esta vez no pudo sacarme de mi negativa .  
Al pasar las 48 hrs sin problemas lo bajaron a piso . Nos avisaron que aún estaba sedado pero que en unas horas despertaría .  
Me quede a su lado hasta que despertó .  
\- I... Isaka ...  
\- Asahina! Te sientes bien? Que te duele?  
El extiende su mano y yo la tomó...  
\- tranquilo Asahina llamare al doctor !  
\- no!  
Se aferra a mi mano.  
\- quédate ... - dice suspirando y cierra los ojos nuevamente , yo obedezco .  
Sonrió ... Se que el peligro ha pasado ...  
Por la noche el se encuentra más despierto.  
\- Isaka! Y Minami-san?  
-ella -mi rostro se nubla al recordar su imagen en el suelo en ese charco de sangre- ella ... Murió!  
\- ah!  
\- que paso Asahina ...?  
Su rostro es de dolor.  
\- cuando vi a los que nos cerraron el paso me si cuenta de que uno de ellos traía un arma . Desde qué escapaste y fui a buscarte a la esquina Minami-san me comento lo que sucedía y que habías regresado , se ofreció a llevarme a donde vivías . Ese día vi salir a ese infeliz y le dije a Minami-san que en lo que hablábamos fuera por la policía . Cuando me di cuenta de el arma decidí no arriesgarte . Comenzamos a pelear y Minami - san llego con los refuerzos . Los policías trataron de controlar la situación pero eran escasas tres patrullas y seis oficiales .  
Shinoda se fue contra mi y me apuñalo. Caí al suelo y entonces Minami-san tomó un palo y le dio con todo , luego uno de los tipos le disparó . Cuando esto se escucho los oficiales le apuntaron al agresor , dos de ella escaparon y Shinoda también lo intento pero una patrulla que venía a ayudar le disparo ... Caí de bruces y todo se me borro .  
\- Minami-san!  
\- me da ..-dice mientras se tapa la cara -pena ... Sus pequeños !  
\- cierto!  
Los había olvidado ... La pequeña Kaoru y el pequeño Ryu. Me sentí miserable ...  
Le tomó casi veinte días salir del hospital . Esta vez cuando le dieron de alta yo estaba ahí ... Cuando subió al carro sujete su mano para ayudarle .  
Se le miraba tranquilo ... Llegamos a mi apartamento ya que decidí cuidarle .  
Regresamos a la oficina unos meses después . No parecía haber seco fianza en el , era como si su mente se hubiera normalizado , en cambio yo no deja a de pensar en Minami-san . Parecía que la podía escuchar decir" Vamos sólo ignorantes no idiotas ! Aunque debo de confesar que nunca me imagine que fueras un chico tan apuesto! ""Tu amas a ese hombre ! Y no te juzgo no está mal ! Siempre y cuando sea amor es válido! Es hermoso .." Recordaba la cara de sus pequeños ... Que había sido de ellos . Una tarde en la que mi madre se ofreció a llevar a Kaoru a una de las últimas revisiones médicas regrese al barrio. El sol se ponía , lleve un guardia a petición de mi padre . Increíble ... Era todo tan diferente ahora ... Lo que me parecía una esquina diabólica ahora sólo era un lugar. Algunas de las chicas ya estaban en sus puestos para trabajar y se me acercaron ...  
\- vamos guapo! Te juro que te sentirás dios!  
\- te puedo dar un precio excelente !  
No sabía como había llegado a ese punto ... Sólo sabía que todo lo que había sido de Shinoda y yo ... Todo lo que fue de los dos ahora era humo en la brisa ...  
Me coloque en mi esquina recordando la sensación cuando escuche ...  
\- Aimi-san , buenas noches!  
Me sorprendió y voltee , su voz ancestral ...tuve que responder  
\- Sorata -san buenas noches ! Como supo?  
El viejo sonrió y cerró su negocio.  
\- espalda de hombre ! Que tengas buenas noches muchacho!  
Sonríe y le hize una reverencia .  
Camine con guardia tras de mi hasta la casa de cartón de Minami-san , un extraño me abrió la puerta y me dijo que los chicos habían parado en un orfanato rio . Que Minami-san no tenía padres ni familiares que los pudieran cuidar .  
Regrese a casa ... Sabía que Kaoru se quedaría hoy en la mansión .  
Después de la cena voy a reunirme con el. Me paso a su habitación.  
\- Isaka - san toque la puerta antes de entrar por favor!  
\- por que?  
\- por que es educado y además que tal si no estoy disponible o presentable!  
\- tu siempre estas disponible y a nadie le importa si estas presentable!  
\- a mi si me importa !  
\- pues a mi no!  
\- Isaka-san no veta a pelear conmigo!  
\- no vengo a pelear ... Vengo a preguntarte una cosa y a decirte otra.  
\- pregunte ... - dice el mientras acomoda unos contratos .  
\- me amas?  
El suspira y se queja.  
\- por que a mi? Ahhh!  
\- carajo Asahina responde !  
\- que pregunta tan tonta!  
\- no es tonta!  
\- si lo es .. Por favor no me quite el tiempo con eso !  
Me le planto enfrente ...  
\- responde maldita sea.  
Este se levanta furico y me cubro con miedo. Toma mi brazo y mi barbilla con otra mano.  
\- si no te amar tanto me vi era muerto desde hace mucho! Tu eres la razón por la que soporté en el hospital ... Tenía toda la o tensión de rendirme pero escuchaba tu voz y volvía a pelear ! Te amo! Te amo aunque eres a veces una persona muy pesada Ryūichirō te amo aunque tienes un maldito problema con la bebida , te amo aunque a veces eres un tonto, te amo aunque dudes que te amo, te amo aunque te vistas de mujer , te amo tal cual Ryūichirō Isaka... Te amo . Te amo y lo haré siempre aunque no me dejes terminar mi trabajo!  
Le beso apasionadamente ... Este me enreda en sus brazos y casi nos quedamos sin aliento.  
\- lo de que me visto de mujer es un golpe muy bajo... Mañana sacarás copias todo el maldito día!  
\- bien ! Al me la así podré trabajar!  
\- sacarás copias vestido de conejo!  
\- Isaka-san déjeme acabar mi trabajo o llamare a su madre .  
\- que vil y bajo has caído Asahina ! Usar a mi madre! Bien ... Bueno entonces ... Lo que quiero decirte es lo siguiente ... Te amo!  
\- eso ya lo se Isaka-san ...  
\- maldito idiota !  
\- no alce la voz por favor es de noche y es ruidoso!  
\- pues deja esto a un lado , estoy diciendo algo importante .  
El deja sus papeles de lado y me da toda su atención.  
\- quiero... Quiero que seamos papas! Quiero tener hijos!


	5. Eco de amor!

\- vamos ... Vamos todos ... Reúnanse para la maldita foto!  
\- mama no maldigas !  
\- Isaka -san no maldiga delante de los niños ...  
\- Kaoru!  
\- Hai!  
-Hai!  
Responden los dos al unísono.  
\- Kaoru-chan!  
\- Hai!  
\- deja de decirme mama y deja de decirme que hacer maldita sea!  
\- lo siento mama pero no creo correcto que maldigas !  
\- awww yo hago lo que se me plazca!  
\- eso ...  
\- siempre ! - a completo Asahina.  
Estaban tan sincronizados ... Eran iguales . Que había hecho yo mal?  
\- donde está Ryu? - pregunte  
\- está tirando se del balcón por que su novia no quiso venir a la foto.  
\- Ryu ... Maldición ! Baja !  
\- mama...  
\- que Kaoru-chan?  
\- como sugerencia no maldigas !  
\- awwwww  
Hacia diez años desde que había decidido tener hijos ! Quería tener algo mío y aunque Asahina sabía era mío en cuerpo y allá , también era una entidad aparte y suya . Cuando le había dicho mi idea la catálogo de estúpida por ser imposible que entre hombres procreáramos pero luego le explique bien la situación .  
Quería adoptar a los pequeños de Minami-san , le dije que había pasado con ellos y el me pidió que lo pensara ya que no era como que si algo no te gustaba lo pidas devolver ... Por primera vez le hice caso y me tome un par de meses más para pensarlo . Pero aún así seguía deseándolo ... Platique con mi madre y ella me dijo emocionada que sería excelente , aunque rogaba en secreto que ninguno se pareciera a mi en carácter ! Que mala ! Una vez más Asahina y yo platicamos sobre el tema y decidimos reunirnos con los asesores correspondientes .  
Unas reuniones después comenzamos el papeleo ... Tuve que organizar una reunión de destape para informar a la familia de mi orientación sexual y de nuestra decisión de formar una familia. Mi padre casi no se inmuto aunque no fue el más alegre ... Mis hermanas lanzaron un grito de " kawai" al estilo otaku como si se tratase de una novela BL . La madre de Asahina no tuvo mucho que decir y superé imito al mío. Costó un poco que nos aceptarán como posibles postulantes a adoptantes y más poder mantenerlo en secreto . Pero mi padre en eso si colaboro . Después de una boda muy escondida entre Asahina y yo y algunos que otros tropiezos al fin nos dieron la custodia de los pequeños !  
La idea parecía entusiasmarme más a mi que a Asahina hasta que vio al pequeño Ryu ... Este se le pegó de inmediato . Cuando nos entregaron a Kaoru -chan también quedo prendado , un par de años vivimos en la mansión por petición de mi madre que no acepto una negativa y mi padre y el de Asahina se encariñaron con los pequeños aunque a mi me seguí fastidiando !  
Mi padre todo les pasaba y les consentía cada capricho !  
Ahí supe por que yo me había hechando a perder así!  
" no te justifiques Isaka-san" decía Asahina .  
Luego decidí comprar una casa ... Al lado de la de mis padres por que mi madre me lanzo severas amenazas sobre ello de separarla de sus nietos! La madre de Asahina en cambio los quería mucho pero no fastidiaba a Asahina !  
Los pequeños tuvieron de todo lo que podían y cada año llevaban flores a su tía Minami! Casi no tenían recuerdos de ella así que era natural que nos amaran como a sus verdaderos padres .  
Con el paso del tiempo Kaoru -chan se convirtió en una niña hermosa , su cabello Rubio y rizado y sus ojos amarillos ... Pero ese carácter ... En verdad parecía hija natural de Asahina . Su mirada era la de el . Cuando pasaban la tarde juntos hacían rompecabezas , el le leía todas las tardes y en cuanto ella aprendió a leer ella leía para el . Ella siempre tan dedicada a sus tareas y obligaciones , ordenada y perfeccionista !  
En cambio Ryu... El era un loco sin remedio ... Había pasado de ser u pequeño a una niño de cabello negro y ojos azules ... Ryu era bastante atractivo y demasiado alto para su edad pero ... Esa manía de meterse en problemas ! Cada semana estábamos en la dirección del colegio por que Ryu había hecho algo ... Su habitación era un caos ... Sus pasiones se restaban por todo y por nada! Era un mar de sentimiento ... A veces yo me desesperaba ... Pero Asahina ... El le miraba con un amor ... Aunque tiene muchas cosas en común con Kaoru -chan , yo puedo ver que su amor a Ryu es intenso. Y no lo crítico ... Amo a Ryu pero Kaoru es la niña de mis ojos!  
Así pasaron diez años ... Diez años de felicidad y ahora Ryu tiene 14 años , es muy alto y atlético ... Aunque en el amor es un depresivo ... Que le pasa a este niño! Y la pequeña Kaoru-chan tiene once ... Y es ... Es Asahina en niña !  
\- Ryu ... Baja tus abuelos ya llegaron ya casi están todos !  
\- no ! Mama ... Estoy muriendo de amor ... Que cosas no puede uno morir de amor en paz?  
\- Ryu no digas incoherencias !  
\- no son incoherencias ... Tu no entiendes por que eres mujer! Quiero a papa!  
\- Ryu ! Awww te castigare no soy mujer !  
Golpeó la puerta una y otra vez .  
\- te juro que torre la puerta !  
\- hazlo mama!  
\- no me digas mama! Carajo!  
\- quiero a papa!  
\- ryuuuuuu ... Ryūichirō sal ahora mismo o si no!  
\- o si no que?  
\- Isaka -san ...  
Su voz ... El me toma por los hombros y me sonríe.  
\- déjame hablar con el .  
\- imposible ! Está imposible ! ! No creo que te abra la puerta aunque no pierdes nada con intentar.  
-Hai!  
Este da unos golpecitos a la puerta y desde dentro contestan  
\- mama ya te dije que no saldré!  
\- no soy tu mama Ryu, soy papa!  
Click! La maldita puerta se abre inmediatamente y Asahina pasa casi de puntillas.  
\- awwww Ryūichirō te juro que estarás castigado toda la eternidad hasta los 99!  
\- mama? La eternidad no son 99 años... Por que no vienes a la sala de te y charlas un poco con la abuela .  
\- Kaoru-chan!  
\- ya sabes como es Ryu mama ! No deberías molestarte , además tu eres más listo que esto!  
\- hija ... - la abrazo -dios que alegría haberte tenido!  
Ella me da unas palmaditas en la espalda ... Por alguna razón me recuerda a alguien ... Claro a mi!  
En la sala de te están mis padres , y los padres de Asahina .  
\- Ryūichirō donde demonios estabas? -pregunta mi padre  
\- tratando de que ese necio de tu nieto saliera ... El fotógrafo lleva media hora esperando carajo!  
\- Ryūichirō ! No hables así enfrente de los niños !  
\- papa! Ese niño me va a sacar ganas verdes ! Mira nada más ... Que hacer esos pucheros por una novia ... Que le ocurre debe pensar con la cabeza fría ! No se a quién habrá salido ...  
Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la habitación y luego sin saber nada todo el mundo estallo en risas !  
\- ay Ryūichirō-sama que gracioso es usted! - dijo la madre de Asahina -voy a preparar te !  
Mi padre y Kaoru-chan se pusieron a jugar una partida de ajedrez ... El fotógrafo se tiró rendido de llamarnos a todos en un sofá y comenzó a jugar con su teléfono .  
Yo fui a conversar con mi madre ...  
\- mama ? Estas bien ?  
Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla .  
\- Ay hijo ... No sabes que feliz soy !  
\- ah?  
\- esto es todo lo que una mujer quiere para sus hijos ... Todos tus hermanos y hermanas ya están casados y tienen su familia aunque ellos vivan fuera del país ! Y tu ahora ya has hecho tu vida ... Y hasta te casaste !  
\- ah?  
\- es increíble ... Aunque creí que nunca nadie te iba a aguantar el paso !  
\- ma... Mama? - increíble comenzaba con un discurso amoroso y acababa quejándose de mi!  
\- bueno Ryūichirō debes aceptar que Kaoru-chan es un santo al soportarte todo !  
\- ahhhh? Mama!  
\- jujuju sabes que te quiero pero hay que ser honesta... Aunque estoy muy feliz de que todo haya pasado así y de mis pequeños nietos! Ah muy lindos muy lindos!

Ella se retiró y me quede pensando ... El propósito de la foto de la familia cada año lo había sugerido para llevarle a Minami -san a su tumba una prueba de que Kaoru y Ryu eran felices y estaban bien! Pero el propósito había adquirido más fuerza que la que yo había pensado . Era para recordarme todo ese eco de amor que vivía en cada uno de nosotros ... En mis padres , en mis hermanos , en la familia de Asahina , en la empresa ... Con mis hijos ... En si adonde quiera que fuera ... A veces las cosas no eran fáciles pero de vez en cuando recordaba lo que me había dicho Minami-san y mi corazón se tranquilizaba ... También para mis padres la fecha de la foto era importante y para mis hijos era algo que daban por hecho ... Que hermosamente pesada era la vida .  
\- al fin!- dice mi padre .  
Me asomo y veo a Ryu y a Asahina bajar por la escalera principal . Ryu-chan sonríe y dice :  
\- ya estoy de maravilla!  
\- mocoso mimado pero nosotros estamos esperando!  
\- tu problema mama!  
-awwww Ryūichirō ven acá !  
Al fin pudimos tomar la foto ... ... Otra ... Una mis con mis padres ... Una de Asahina con sus padres ... Otra de Asahina con mis padres ... Una mis con sus padres ... Una de nuestros hijos... Una de nosotros solos y otra con nuestros hijos ... Muchas muchas fotos ! A nos fue la mañana completa y casi media tarde en las fotos. Para cuando acabamos la servidumbre nos indica que la comida está servida . Comemos y luego de un rato mis padres se retiran . Los chicos son jóvenes y casi toda la semana están en la escuela , entran temprano a las siete de la mañana y salen de clases a las dos y media de la tarde pero Ryu es el capitán del equipo de natación y de atletismo y sale aproxima dame te a las cinco de la tarde. Luego sale a pasear con su novia o sus amigos un rato y obligatoriamente tiene que llegar aquí a las ocho de la noche para cenar con su familia. En cambio Kaoru -chan ella sale del colegio y es presidente del consejo escolar , del club de ciencia y astronomía , es miembro activo del club de caligrafía , por la tarde de toma clases de pintura al óleo y de arpa , además de que cuando llega temprano y por cuenta propia le ayuda a Asahina en su trabajo , ya sea redactando o a mi leyendo libros de autores desconocidos . Está niña tiene demasiada energía y ella no tiene hora de llegada aunque casi todo el tiempo tiene dos guardas que la siguen (eso fue idea mía y de mi padre) y el chofer la lleva y trae a donde ella lo pida , usualmente son trayectos del colegio a las academias de artes o a la oficina ...  
Pero ambos tienen que dedicar el domingo a su familia ... Sin peros ni por ques , eso ha sido desde llegaron a la familia. El domingo es nuestro día ! En cuanto mis padres se retiran Asahina y Kaoru -chan se disponen a jugar ajedrez ... En cambio Ryūichirō y yo decidimos mirar una película ...  
\- deja ese maldito teléfono!  
\- papa! Mama está maldiciendo de nuevo!  
\- deja de llamarme mama!  
\- mama! No maldigas!  
\- Isaka-san no maldiga!  
\- awwww pues dile que deje ese teléfono!  
\- Ryūichirō amor deja tu teléfono un ratito si? - die Asahina en una voz baja y dulce .  
\- Hai! - este bita el teléfono lejos y le pone una sonrisa angelical .  
\- mocoso mimado!  
\- mama amargada!  
Cuando gana Kaoru-chan por tercera vez consecutiva ella Cambia con Asahina y va a sentarse a mi lado ... Me toma del brazo y recarga su cabecita en este. Sus cabellos dorados y perfumados ... La amo tanto! Ella me mira con esos ojos amarillos y le beso su frente ...  
\- te quiero mama !  
\- yo también Kaoru-chan ...  
En cambio Asahina y Ryu platican y se les mira divertidos .  
\- jajahA nunca pensé eso papa!  
\- debes tomar en cuenta algunos factores externos !  
\- Hai! Aunque confieso que es chistoso ...  
Asahina le mira mientras Ryu habla si parar con una mirada que reconozco ... Es como si me mirase a mi ... Supongo que es feliz !  
Por la noche y ya listos para dormir , mientras Asahina se desviste y miro su hermosa espalda de hombre .  
\- Asahina ...  
\- dime Isaka!  
\- el próximo domingo es el día en que llevare  
La a los chicos a la tumba de Minami-san ... Pero me preguntaba que pasara el día que descubran...  
\- ya lo saben ! - dijo este interrumpiendo  
\- que? Como?  
-Ryu-chan a los nueve y Kaoru-chan se enteró un o más tarde que Ryu.  
\- pe... Pero...  
\- a así creía que con su inteligencia se tragarían que dos hombre puedas tener hijo?  
\- pero... Creo que lo de mama...  
\- es una manera de sacare de tus casillas Isaka! Aún así los chicos nos aman y no tienen ningún problema . Ellos mismos han dicho que nos aman como si fuéramos sus verdaderos padres !  
\- ah?  
\- así que no te preocupes más !  
El se acuesta a mi lado ... Me besa y su mirada es tan dulce .  
\- además , de todas las decisiones locas y absurdas que por supuesto jamás te tienes a pensar , los chicos han sido la más maravillosa e inteligente decisión !  
\- ah? Asahina es en serio? No me gustaría pensar que te ate a una vida que no querías ...  
\- no das tonto Isaka ... Está es la mejor vida que pueda haber deseado ... Además ahora tengo a mi propio Ryūichirō ... - dice riendo .  
\- Asahina ...  
Me le voy encima y comienzo a besarle ... El me corresponde y me va quitando la pijama ... Dios ! Como me provoca este hombre ... Su boca es una ráfaga de besos por todo mi cuerpo me voltea y sube mi cadera ...  
\- listo?  
Asiento y sus labios se posan en mi cuello succionando mientas su mano ha encontrado mi sexo . Tomó aire y entonces una embestida fuerte ... Aún no entra en su totalidad , el acaricia mi cabello y da la segunda ... Dolor y placer ... Tres ... Sus manos hábiles en mi sexo ... Entre las embestidas y sus manos me voy perdiendo en gemidos . Entonces escucho su dulce vos decirme al oído  
\- Ryūichirō Isaka-sama te amo!  
Suena y resuena más y cada vez más esa palabras en mi mente ...mis gemidos no son nada callados pero se que la a sino es bastante grande ...  
\- te amo ... Kaoru Asahina ! - le contesto entre gemidos ...  
Mi voz ... Suena también en eco en la habitación y suena tanto que aún no me puedo acostumbrar ...

Epílogo  
-isaka -sama levántese ... No se quede dormido en la tina ... Si desea dormir vaya a su cama ... Además hay mucho trabajo . Su primera cita es a las nueve.  
\- no se cuantas embestidas y como mil corridas como puedes estar en pie ?  
\- vamos salga ya de la bañera !  
Salgo de la bañera y me a ir ya una toalla .  
\- Asahina sécame !  
\- no!  
\- por ?  
\- ya es usted un hombre de familia y no pienso hacerlo !  
Me avienta la secadora ...el ruido es infernal , me ató una toalla a la cintura y el sale de la habitación .  
Me preparo para salir y noto la mansión diferente ... No había sido un sueño!  
Salgo corriendo y escucho una discusión en el ala oeste . Abro la puerta y los miro...  
\- Kaoru-chan sécame !  
\- no! Se hace tarde para la escuela ... Además tienes 14 años y hasta novia lo cual es un completo hecho de que no has madurado nada !  
\- Kaoru-chaaaan -gime Ryu-chan  
\- está bien !  
Ahora entiendo todo...  
-Asahina por que no me dijiste que me veía ridículo!

FIN


End file.
